


My New Family

by LindzEM



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cult, Cult activity, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzEM/pseuds/LindzEM
Summary: WARNING: This work contains themes about Cults and Cult Activity with underage minor characters. Please do not read if this material or subject upsets you.It has been roughly a year after Pitch's demise at the hands of the Guardians, but Jack soon discovers that Pitch has been desperately trying to scavenge up a new "family" all his own to make up for the pain of Jack's rejection in Antarctica. It turns out to be a cult of teenagers and when one of them looks too creepily like Jack, the Frost spirit confronts the Boogeyman. He only hopes that it isn't too late to help the wayward kids or has Pitch sunk his teeth in too deep already with this whackjob cult? Nothing may be what it seems.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 6





	My New Family

Jack flew through Burgess, contently taking in the gentle snowfall of the evening. It had been a whole year since they defeated Pitch and he was crowned a new Guardian. Everything seemed so perfect. He had a new family with the Guardians and finally felt a love he had craved for 300 years. They hadn't even seen Pitch or many of his nightmares for a decent while! Everything was finally coming up Jack!

Until he spotted Pitch and Onyx flying off over into the woods.

"Speak of the devil..."

He flew off after them, careful to maintain a casual distance. Soon enough he witnessed them land down near a small bonfire with a group of people all dressed in black hooded cloaks.

Jack's heart nearly stopped. This was the epitome of creepy.

He watched as Pitch landed and immmediately all of the people turned to him and bowed on the ground. Jack nearly slipped off the tree branch he was crouching on in shock. He hissed sharply, clutching his staff.

"They can SEE him-?!?"

Pitch smirked and dismounted Onyx, waving his hand nonchalantly at them.

P: Thank you, thank you~ I see you're all here. Commence the praising and such, I've had a rough day. How are the new family members settling in?

All of the people take off their hoods and to Jack's fear they were all just teenagers. One of them stood and went over to Pitch, kneeling to him. He looked so similar to Jack, light blue eyes and black short hair, about 16 yers old. It filled Jack with a panic he'd never felt before.

"We managed to get a few more believers for your empire, my nightmare king~"

As Jack witnessed the boy gently take Pitch's hand and kiss the top of it as he knelt. That was it, Jack vomited without pause.

Onyx heard it and neighed loudly in alert. Pitch looked up and saw Jack watching, his face going even paler than usual with fear.

P: Scatter, now-!

All of the kids panicked and ran off in a rush at his command. Pitch jumped back on Onyx and flew off rapidly. Jack didn't dare follow, he flew off in the opposite direction pronto.

He made it to the North Pole in record time, staggering in with heavy breath to North's private study. The larger man stopped his work and went to Jack worriedly.

"Jack, what is this? Are you alright?"

It took the boy a moment to breathe but he looked up at North with such distress.

"Pitch is upto something! Something terrible--There were KIDS worshipping him, North! Well, teenagers really, but one of them looked like ME and he kissed him--"

North grabbed the boy and forced him to stay still. He looked sternly into his eyes.

"Calm yourself! If what you say is true, then tell me everything. What happened with Pitch and these kids?

Jack took another few seconds to actually try to regain himself before explaining what he saw to him. The man listened and nodded, looking very worried.

"I will call the others here immediately and we will think of plan! Stay here, Jack."

Jack frowned and watched as the older spirit rushed off into his workshop. Jack felt like this was eeriely eating away at his mind and the longer he he waited the more it chewed him up inside. It was too much, he couldnt just stand by and wait for the other Guardians to come up with a plan.

The winter spirit flew off again, hunting down Pitch's lair. He slipped down into the darkness, seeing several other nightmares hide when he arrived. He landed and yelled out in upset.

"Come out, Pitch! You need to answer for what you've done!"

The shadow spirit sneered and his shadow moved around the lair, just like when they first met down here. Jack glared and pointed his staff.

"Oh? What I've done?! I haven't done anything. wrong, Frost!"

A burst of nightmare sand shot out from behind Jack, but he easily dodged, zooming up into the air. Pitch emerged from the shadows with his scythe, jumping into the fray and attacking. The two weapons and their master's magics confronted each other in blasts of dazzling spectacle, but it was all too easy to see Pitch was still very weak from his defeat. He growled in fury.

"Get out of my home!"

Another clash of white and black power.

"What the hell are you doing to those kids?!"

Pitch swung and missed again.

"Stay out of my business, Jack! You already ruined my plans once, I will NOT let you ruin this for me!"

Jack snarled, growing more frustrated by the minute.

"What exactly is 'THIS'?!"

Pitch yelled back, his anger making his attacks more erratic.

"This is my new FAMILY!"

That broke Jack's last nerve. He shot out a blast of intense ice magic in rage.

"It's not a family, it's a CULT!!!"

The magic was too strong for Pitch and it smashed him into a wall. The man yelped and collapsed on the ground, wincing and looking up at Jack in fear. Jack stalked forwards towards him menacingly and Pitch could do little but whimper.

"J-Jack--! N-No please! Have mercy..."

Jack aimed his staff down at the shadow spirit with a seething glare. They could only stare at each other in silence until Pitch finally spoke, head tilted down and away.

"Well...looks like you win again, Jack. As usual..."

There was a distraught sorrow to Pitch's words, a tremble in his lithe body. Jack slowly lowered his staff, seeing Pitch was in no further condition to put up a fight.

"Pitch, I--"

Pitch yelled in an emotional fury, startling Jack back.

"SHUT UP! Don't you dare try to preach your righteousness at me! All I ever wanted was a FAMILY, damn you!!! And even still, you chose the Guardians so YOU get a family with a happy ending! But not me! How DARE Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, ever wish for a family!!!"

Jack stood there in stunned silence, watching the poor spirit before him sob in anguish. The new truth revealed, yet so familiar to them both.


End file.
